runescapefandomcom_da-20200215-history
Ernest the chicken
Beløn - 4 Quest Points. - 300K. - 10 Æg. - 300 Fjer. Startpunkt Front of Draynor Village Manor. Tilgængelig for Free Players Sværhedsgrad:rigtig nem Længde:kort -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Krav Konto: Spade - fundet under Quest. Anbefalinger Skill: 10 Forsvar. Konto: Mad, Armour (Steel eller bedre). -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Veronica er meget bekymret. Hendes forlovede gik ind i den store spooky manor at spørge om vej. En time senere og han er stadig ikke ude endnu. -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Del 1: A Lost Boyfriend Trin 1 Tal med Veronica, foran Draynor Manor. Tal med professor Oddenstein. Tal med Veronica på foran indgangen til Draynor Village Manor. Hun vil fortælle dig, at hun har brug for din hjælp. Fortæl hende, at du vil hjælpe. Hun vil fortælle dig, at hendes kæreste, Ernest, har været i manor i en time og er ikke vendt tilbage endnu. Bemærk: Der er farer både inden for og uden for Draynor Village Manor at svage spillere bør tage varsel. Watch out for aggressive træer og vinstokke uden for godset. De kan gøre en højst 30 skade hver gang de ramte og de kan ikke blive angrebet tilbage: (Tree) (Vines). Indtast Manor og gå til den øverste etage, hvor du vil finde professor Oddenstein, en kylling og en mærkelig maskine. Fortæl Oddenstein at du leder efter Ernest. Han vil fortælle dig, at Ernest er blevet forvandlet til en kylling, men kan ikke drejes tilbage til normal, fordi hans maskine er brudt. Han beder dig at bringe tilbage nogle gummislanger, en Oil Can, og en trykmåler. Der er også farer inde i manor. Der er Ghosts (Level-19) på den mellemste etage, der kan forårsage svage spillere nogle problemer. Igen bør iført fuld stål og spise mad holde dig i live. Del 2: Finde Rubber Tube og trykmåler Trin 2 Grave op komposten. Brug nøglen på døren med skelettet. Brug forgiftede fiskefoder på springvandet. Nødvendige elementer: Spade (opnået under trin). Et spade kan findes i rummet findes i meget østlige hjørne af stueetagen. Tag spaden før du forlader herregården. Afslut manor og gå til den vestlige del af begrundelsen. Du vil finde en bunke af kompost, søge det og du vil finde en nøgle. Genindtast herregård og bruge til at indtaste det lille rum i stueetagen med et skelet indeni. Tag Rubber Tube og komme ud. Selvom skelettet vil angribe dig når du indtaster, behøver du ikke at dræbe skelettet for at få Rubber Tube. Bare tage røret og komme ud, ignorere skelettet. Nye spillere vil finde det vanskeligt at komme ud i tide. Iført fuld stål og bringe nogle fødevarer vil hjælpe, hvis du føler, at du ikke er op til opgaven. Få fiskefoder og Poison og bruge dem sammen for at gøre forgiftet Fish Food. Du skal bruge denne til næste punkt på dagsordenen. For at finde Fish Food, gå til den mellemste etage og gå til værelse beliggende direkte syd for de store trapper. For at finde Poison, gå ned til stueetagen og gå til den vestlige del af herregården, hvor du vil finde et rum, der indeholder et interval og en heks. Gå ind i det lille rum syd for dette rum, og du vil finde Poison. Afslut herregården igen og gå syd-vest for de grunde, hvor du vil finde et springvand. Brug den Forgiftet Fiskefoder på springvandet. Søg på springvandet og du vil finde den trykmåler. Del 3: Finde olie kande og efterbehandling Trin 3 Find den hemmelige passage. Få gennem labyrinten. Vend tilbage til Professor Oddenstein med elementer. Gå til den meget vest rum i stueetagen og klatre ned ad trappen. Du har måske bemærket, at der er ingen dør til dette rum. Du skal bruge den hemmelige indgang til at indtaste dette rum. Hvis du vil bruge den hemmelige indgang, søge på Candle sconce siden af reolerne på den vestlige væg. For at komme tilbage ud af dette rum, trække håndtaget findes ved siden af den hemmelige indgang. Du vil finde en række værelser mod nord og et rum, der indeholder olien kan mod vest. For at komme ind i lokalet, som indeholder dåsen, skal du udfylde labyrinten. Labyrinten betjenes ved at trække de rigtige håndtag og indtaste de korrekte døre i den rigtige rækkefølge. Her er den rigtige rækkefølge for at fuldføre labyrinten: Træk Levers A og B og gå gennem den nordøstlige dør. Træk i håndtaget D, gå gennem den sydvestlige dør, og derefter den sydlige dør. Træk Levers A og B igen, gå gennem den nordvestlige dør, så den vestlige dør og derefter mod nord dør. Træk Levers E og F, gå gennem den østlige dør, og derefter mod øst dør. Træk i håndtaget C, gå gennem den nordvestlige dør, og derefter den vestlige dør. Træk Lever E, gå gennem den østlige dør, den sydlige dør, og derefter den næste sydlige dør. Gå gennem den vestlige dør. Når du har gennemført labyrinten ind i rum, der indeholder olien kan. Tag dåsen og forlade. Tal med Professor Oddenstein med emnerne. Han vil løse maskinen og Ernest vil vende tilbage til normal. Ernest vil belønne dig med 3.000 gp, 10 æg, og 300 fjer. Du har gennemført questen!